


Group Chat: Petey Wesside Has Created A Group Chat

by Gosarah15



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Possibly more characters coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosarah15/pseuds/Gosarah15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so this guy created a group chat consisting of me, my crush, my crush's girlfriend, and him, who aparantly likes me. So I decided to make a fanfic out of the conversation, cuz why not?</p>
<p>And yes, this stuff actually happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding random facts at the end of each chapter

( _Petey Wesside added Pattycakes, Ryan Ross, and Brendank to the chat_ )

Pattycakes: What is this…

Petey Wesside: I dunno, I tried to make a group chat. Did it work?

Ryan Ross: Well, I'm getting the messages, so I think it worked :p

Petey Wesside: Can anyone else say something to confirm that?

Brendank: Sup?

Petey Wedside: Ok, it works.

Pattycakes: So, what's this chat for, anyways?

Petey Wesside: Talking

Brendank: For staying sexy ;)

Petey Wesside: And for planning, if necessary.

Brendank: AND

Brendank: For staying sexy

Pattycakes: ...and Brendon had already found a way to make this uncomfortable. Well done

Ryan Ross: lol

Brendank: Uncomfortable or sexy?

Ryan Ross: That is the question

Pattycakes: Eh, not really, no

Petey Wesside: So, what're we gonna do?

Pattycakes: I dunno

Brendank: This group chat is for sexy purposes ;)

Brendank: I already told you, Petey

Pattycakes: Brendon, stahp it

Brendank: Stop being sexy?

Brendank: That's impossible, darling

Pattycakes: Oh gosh

Pattycakes: Someone tell me how I can leave this chat

Petey Wesside: I don't think there's any way to do that

Petey Wesside: Sorry :p

Brendank: No, Tricky, don't leave me!!

Brendank: Petey, be quiet

Pattycakes: Don't worry, Brendon. I can't figure out how to leave

Brendank: Patty, don't leave

Brendank: You'll make Pete’s heart die

Pattycakes: I can't

Pattycakes: Bren, stop it

Brendank: Good, cuz we love you :*

Petey Wesside: Brendon. Why?

Pattycakes: Wait, back up a second

Pattycakes: “You'll make Pete’s heart die”?

Pattycakes: Wtf

Petey Wesside: Brendon, I'm going to kill you

Brendank: :3 What did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My crush is named William (Ryan)

Pattycakes: Apparently the store I'm working at is closing for a week

Pattycakes: I won't get paid for a full week :(

Petey Wesside: Sorry?

Pattycakes: Well, that means I have a week of nothing to do

Brendank: A week of Pete ;) ;) ;)

Petey Wesside: Hang out with some friends a few times 

Petey Wesside: I'm going to ignore what Brendon just said

Pattycakes: Erm

Brendank: Yeah, u two love birds will have a week to… Ya know

Brendank: But use protection, Petey

Pattycakes: Bren, what the hell…

Petey Wesside: Stop, Brendon

Petey Wesside: Right now

Pattycakes: I beg of you

Brendank: Nah

Petey Wesside: That wasn't a request. It was an order. Stahp

Brendank: Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, my friends and I are 14, so idk what possessed my friend to say this kind of shit


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I was talking about Pete Wentz instead of Josh in the actual conversation, but that would make zero sense in this fic, sooo... Yeah

Pattycakes: Guys, I'm on the train rn and I'm surrounded by couples

Pattycakes: I love being reminded that I'm forever alone

Brendank: Just think about Ryan Gossling and you'll feel better, darling

Brendank: That's what I do

Pattycakes: Eh

Pattycakes: I prefer Josh Dun, thank you very much

Brendank: Who is Josh Dun? Lol

Pattycakes: I'm so ashamed of you, Brendon

Petey Wesside: Well, he doesn't listen to that kind of music

Pattycakes: Still, he's my friend. He should know

Brendank: I love you too

Pattycakes: <3

Brendank: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Ryan Ross: In all fairness, I didn't know what My Chemical Bromance was for two years

Pattycakes: *Romance

Petey Wesside: Bromance… Whyyy, Ryannnnn

Ryan Ross: *Bromance

Pattycakes: No. Just. No

Ryan Ross: Why the hell not

Pattycakes: No

Ryan Ross: Yes

Petey Wesside: No

Ryan Ross: Yes

Petey Wesside: HUGE NO

Ryan Ross: HUGE YES

Petey Wesside: Stahp

Petey Wesside: It no funny

Ryan Ross: ;(

Pattycakes: WTF has this chat become…

Ryan Ross: I have no clue, frankly

Pattycakes: *ahem* *Frank Iero* :3

Ryan Ross: Who?

Pattycakes: Oh gosh

Pattycakes: You know what, never mind

Petey Wesside: WAS a guitarist for MCR

Ryan Ross: MCR?

Petey Wesside: Leave

Brendank: What is My Chemical Romance? ;(

Pattycakes: Don't worry about it, honey

Pattycakes: It's just an emo band

Ryan Ross: *Bromance

Pattycakes: Stop it, Ry

Petey Wesside: Trick, it WAS an emo band

Pattycakes: Dude, in my eyes (and any other MCR fan’s eyes), it's still 2009. The band didn't break up

Petey Wesside: Mkay then

Ryan Ross: What the

Brendank: Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Both my crush and his girlfriend don't know who MCR (IS) was. Don't judge, they don't understand us


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm really sorry, guys, but I kinda got in a fight with one of my friends in that chat and I'm afraid that the chat is no more. I would apologize to her, but my pride kind of got in the way and I may have made it worse. I'm sorry I had to cut the group chat short, but I'm trying my best to distance myself from all of them as an attempt to finally come to terms with their relationship. I know running away from it isn't the best option, but it's what I feel I need to do in order to keep my own sanity and avoid falling back into old bad habits (and I mean really bad).

Again, I'm really sorry, but I do have another story that I've been working on called I'm Still Not Okay and I'm trying to focus on updating that.

I hope you guys can forgive me,

Sarah :3

**Author's Note:**

> The guy who likes me is named Luke (Pete)


End file.
